<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non-stop Mix by rikamarika (Fallinjeh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194006">Non-stop Mix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinjeh/pseuds/rikamarika'>rikamarika (Fallinjeh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinjeh/pseuds/rikamarika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D4dj prompt suggestion fic or whatever you wanna call it.</p><p>Basically comment a oneshot idea and I'll try to write for you.</p><p>Check chapter 1 for more info like rules.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non-stop Mix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, I'm gonna be doing a fic prompt thingy so basically you just suggest a fic idea and I'll write it (or atleast try to). Comment all ideas under the chapter and this chapter only!! I'll try to keep each one shot under 1500 words but it doesn't mean it will be that long.</p><p>Rules:<br/>- No romantic Nagisa x Shinobu<br/>- No romantic (college unit) x (high school unit)<br/>- One sided crushes are allowed though!<br/>- No explicit nsfw or gore<br/>- Please specify if it's romantic or platonic<br/>‐ I'm allowed to reject an idea I don't like.<br/>- Please elaborate on your idea, only can do vague ideas if I like the ship<br/>- No ideas that require too much world building<br/>- Only other franchises I'm familiar with are bang dream and persona (3,4,5). I do know a lot about kpop and jidols.</p><p>I plan on opening commissions sometime in the future so if you really want a long elaborate developed story keep that in mind.</p><p>I know I have an au I haven't updated in like a month but I'm on break rn so my schedule opened up so I will working on it (if I can stop play the game).</p><p>Suggestion format<br/>(Character) x (Character) /p or r<br/>*Fic idea*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>